gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by The Beatles is featured in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five. It is sung by Jake, Marley, Ryder, and Unique. Prom begins as Jake, Marley, Ryder, and Unique take to the stage with The Beatles', Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. They dress in similar clothing to The Beatles when the band performed this song. During the performance, we see Prom photos being taken and New Directions members entering the venue as the crowd enjoys the music. Lyrics Jake: It was twenty years ago today Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play Ryder: They've been going in and out of style But they're guaranteed to raise a smile Jake and Ryder: So may I introduce to you The act you've known for all these years Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Jake, Marley, Ryder, and Unique: We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band We hope you will enjoy the show Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Sit back and let the evening go Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Jake with Ryder: It's wonderful to be here It's certainly a thrill You're such a lovely audience We'd like to take you home with us We'd love to take you home Marley and Unique: I don't really want to stop the show But I thought that you might like to know (Unique: Whoa) Marley: That the singer's going to sing a song (Unique: Ooh) Marley and Unique: And he wants you all to sing along So let me introduce to you The one and only Billy Shears Jake, Marley, Ryder, and Unique (Unique): And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Yeah!) Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Oooh!) Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club (Marley and Unique with Jake: Hey!) Errors *At the start of the song when Jake and Ryder sing together, Jake's hand is on the mic stand, and Ryder's hand is on the microphone. When the camera angle changes, their positions swap, and Jake's hand is on the microphone, and Ryder's hand is on the mic stand. When the angle changes again, their hands are back in their original positions. *Near the end of the performance, Marley runs across the stage, high-fiving the audience. She runs towards Jake but in the next shot, she isn't seen. Right after this the performance ends and all four of them suddenly have the mic stands as well. Gallery Sgtpepper1.jpg Sgtpepper2.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.20.12.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.20.57.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.21.27.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.22.04.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.22.20.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.22.39.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.22.53.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.23.29.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.25.21.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.25.45.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.26.21.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.26.55.png Screen Shot 2013-10-05 at 14.26.39.png Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o8 r1 250.gif tumblr_n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_n807oyjlak1ra5gbxo9_r1_250. Gif sgt. pepper's lonely heart club.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Glee Sings the Beatles